The Life I Love
by iluvtwilight08
Summary: The story of Goblet of Fire but different. This story is about Cedric Diggory  and how he falls in love during the one competition that can kill him. P.S. I don't own anything but some of the Plot
1. Chapter 1  Meet You Again

Cedric's pov

The moment I have been waiting for is finally here, it was time for the Quidditch World Cup, I have been waiting for this for the past two months.

Of course dad says were going with the Weasley's and they are also bringing another three people no doubt Harry and Hermione are two of them but I wonder who the third person is.

So that brings us to what we are doing now, I am sitting in a tree while dad and I are waiting for them to arrive. We had decided to meet up at a spot in the forest so we can find the portkey to get there.

We only had to wait an extra fifteen minutes for them to arrive. I heard dad start talking " ARTHUR It's about time". Mr. Weasley responded "sorry Amos some of us had a sleepy start."

I took that as my cue to jump down from the tree, " And you must be Cedric am I right" asked and I responded with a simple "Sir" I told the to follow me but Mr. Weasley said, "I am sorry to stop you but could we maybe wait another five minutes we are missing someone."

I took that time to get a look at all the Weasleys and saw that the three older Weasleys are probably going to apperate and that two of the three people were Harry and Hermione.

We were waiting for this mysterious third person then Ron Weasley spoke up " who are we even waiting for?" "We are waiting for Isabella Masen, remember her?" Is she the one that made George believe he was really Fred in George's body?" "yes Ron that was her" "Man she is a lot of fun" said Ron. " I don't find that funny" said George "but she is a lot of fun and the fact she is American makes it even better" said Fred

"Wait a minute I think thats her right now on her way" said Ron while he pointed to the side of him.

I looked to where he was pointing and saw a flash of silky brown hair she was running fast and she was gradually getting closer and I could see her more clearly. She was absolutely breathtaking with her bright green emerald eyes, milky white skin, and beautiful physique, She was dressed quite fashionably.

"Sorry I know I am late" said the beautiful goddess she also had this amazing bell-like voice. " It is alright, you have grown up so much since we last saw you. She gave a hug and said " well thats what happens when we don't see each other for four years."

"Hi Fred, George,Ron,Ginny,and people I don't know" They all replied with "hi Bella" "Oh Bella this is Harry and Hermione, Ron's friends from school but there practically family and this is Amos Diggory and his son Cedric" Mr Weasley introduced. Bella in return gave Harry,Hermione, and my dad and I all hugs.

It felt so right having her in my arms like I never wanted her to leave but it only lasted for a second.

"How about we head to the portkey now that we are all here" we all start to walk to the general area where they keep the portkey and it only took us about 30 minutes to get there. We all gathered around and off we went in to the familiar circular motion it was time to let go and all but , my dad and I, and Bella fell to the ground with a loud thuds. I went to help Harry and Ron up while Bella helped Ginny and Hermione up.

The atmosphere was amazing we all ended up heading to our tents and all I could think about was when I could see Bella again.

I was excited, I was going to see Bella again and we were climbing up to our seats to watch the quidditch game. Just then the Weasleys joined us but Bella wasn't there. I wonder where she is? Is she not coming to the game? if not then why did she come? A million questions ran through my mind but didn't voice any.

We got to our spots and watched the Bulgarians and the Irish flew out of course I was cheering for the Irish. Cornelius Fudge came up and announced some stuff which I ignored until he said

"Now it is my pleasure to announce that we have a special treat for you all today all the way from America Isabella Masen and Tiao Cruz" Music started to play and in a grand entrance and there she was holding a microphone and she starts to sing

Are you listening?

Hear me talk, hear me sing.

Open up the door

Is it less, is it more?

When you tell me to beware

Are you here are you there?

Is there something I should know?

Easy come, easy go.

Noddin' your head

Don't hear a word I said

I can't communicate

When you wait

Don't relate.

I try to talk to you

But you never even knew

So what's it gonna be?

Tell me, can you hear me?

I'm so sick of it!

You're attention deficit.

Never listen, never listen.

I'm so sick of it!

So I'll throw another fit.

Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name!

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout!

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out!

(Hey!)

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa

Patience running thin, running thin

Come again?

Tell me what I get

Opposite, opposite.

Show me what is real

If it breaks, does it heal?

Open up your ear

Why you think that I'm here?

Keep me in the dark

Are you even thinking of me?

Is someone else above me?

Gotta know, Gotta know.

What am I gonna do?

Cause I can't get through to you.

So whats it's gonna be?

Tell me, Can you hear me?

(Can you hear?)

I'm so sick of it!

You're attention deficit.

Never listen, never listen.

I'm so sick of it!

So I'll throw another fit.

Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name!

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout!

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out!

(Hey!)

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa

(Hey!)

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa

Easy come, easy go

(Hey!)

Easy come, easy go

Can you hear me?

I scream your name!

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout!

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out!

(Hey!)

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa

Freak the freak out. [x15]

I scream your name!

But you never listen!

No, you never listen!

But you never listen...

Hahahahahahahahaha Dance

Back door cracked

We don't need a key

We get in for free

No VIP sleaze

Drink that Kool-Aid

Follow my lead

Now you're one of us

You're coming with me

It's time to kill the lights

And shut the DJ down

(This place about to)

Tonight were taking over

No one's getting out

This place about to blow Blow

This place about to blow Blow

This place about to blow Blow

This place about to blow Blow

This place about to Now what (What)

We're taking control

We get what we want

We do what you don't

Dirt and glitter

Cover the floor

We're pretty and sick

We're young and we're bored (Ha)

It's time to lose your mind And let the crazy out

(This place about to)

Tonight we're taking names

'Cause we don't mess around

This place about to blow Blow

This place about to blow Blow

This place about to blow Blow

This place about to blow Blow

This place about to (Blow)

Go, go, go, go insane Go insane

Throw some glitter

Make it rain on him

Let me see them Hanes

Let me, let me see them Hanes

Go insane Go insane

Throw some glitter

Make it rain on him

Let me see them Hanes

Let me, let me see them Hanes

(C'mon) We are taking, over (Blow)

Get used to it, over (Blow)

This place about to blow Blow

This place about to blow Blow

(Oh) This place about to blow (Oh)Blow

This place about to blow Blow

This place about to

Wow she was amazing and obviously famous.

After her incredible performance the match and couple minutes into the game Bella came and joined us and talked about how she loved quidditch also.

The Irish won and it was time to get back to our tents. My dad and I were just discussing the match until we heard screaming we checked outside and saw death eaters "heeeeellllllllppp" "son get yourself to safety now!"

"but dad" "no buts just go" I started to run but not before I grabbed my wand.

I ran out and thought " oh no Bella" I started running as fast as I could go and I saw her she was protecting Ginny. I shouted to her " Bella come with me" and I grabbed her hand while she grabbed on to Ginny's hand. All of a sudden Bella took out her wand and counteracted a spell that headed our had counteracted the spell but another one had came our way but I had pulled out my wand before it even reached halfway.

"Expelliarmus" I shouted, it warded off the spell but we had to run faster if we wanted to had finally gotten out of the total chaos but Bella still had a panicked look on her face. "Bella whats wrong?" where is everybody?" "don't worry about it I am sure they are fine" "but you don't know for sure". Right then Fred and George had gotten here "Fred,George stay here and watch Ginny I am going to find the others" Bella told them in panicked rush.

"What you cant go out there alone what if something happens to you?" I told her "I'll be fine" I grabbed my arm to stop her "If your going I am going with you". "Fine lets go" we ran back to find Harry trying to get up of the ground.

"I helped him up "where are the rest?" Bella asked harry, I don't aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Harry started to scream clutching his lightning bolt shaped scar. "Harry whats wrong?" "Someones here, I can feel it" "who?" I asked him "I don't know?" " shh wait who is that? Bella pointed to a man dressed in a black leather robe jacket he took out his wand and said a spell I had never heard of before.

"Harry! I was so worried" Hermione and Ron came up to us.

The man had heard Hermione and left but we all looked up and saw the worse, it was the dark mark. "What is that?" Harry asked. All of a sudden we were surrounded by men with wands saying spells.

I grabbed Bella and everyone else and ducked from the spells. "STOP thats my son" came running toward us "Kids are you alright?" we all nodded still shaken up. "Which one of you conjured it?, don't lie you were discovered at the scene of the crime."

"But Barty there just kids" "Crime? What crime?" "Harry its the dark mark its his mark."

Hermione answered. The men started to leave until Harry said "Wait, there was a man over there." "men over there" Barty Crouch led them to where Harry had pointed. "Who was the man?" "I don't know I didn't see his face." After we all went to 's home "Kids why don't you go up to Ron's room" told us.

We all went to the room quietly, we all stood in an awkward silence. Then Bella broke the silence. " Oh my god are we just going to stand here or are we going try to eavesdrop?" Fred and George spoke up saying "we have the perfect way" "there are called extendable ears just lower them down and here you go" Fred finished explaining. "How could this just happen? there was so much security" we heard say.

"I am worried about the kids I think the ministry should cancel the Tournament" "Arthur you don't think that this could be about the tournament do you?" "think about it Amos, all of this happening, and during the World Cup no less."

We all look at each other with confused looks on our faces, " Molly I think you should go check on the kids." We heard the footsteps starting, then all of us scatter to Ron's room. We take out a board game and pretend to play it " Ha thats my unicorn pay up George" Ron shouted, "you wish Ron" came in with a suspicious look and asked " are you all right kids need anything?","were fine thank you."

"All right kids dinner will be ready in a few minutes" we all just replied with a nod as she left, soon as the door shut close Ron said, "Phew what a close one that was."

"Did any of you guys know what they were talking about when they said tournament?" Harry asked. We all shook our heads no, we all sat in a awkward silence until Bella spoke up " so where do you guys go to school and stuff?" "We go to Hogwarts Bella duh..." "oh I have heard about that school before, I heard it was badass!"

" Why where do you go to school Bella?"," Oh I go to Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic trust me its so boring."

"Kids dinner is ready" shouted, "well lets go mates I am starving" Ron said. We go downstairs eat and say our goodbyes before we left, since I could legally apperate father and I decided to apperate home.

"I should probably start heading out too my familia of Weasleys bye, love you guys, and it was great meeting you ", " it was a pleasure meeting you as well." She then turned to face me "it was great meeting you Cedric" then she hugged me and my father, "bye guys",then she pulled out her wand and apperated away. We got home and got ready for bed, and all I could think about was when I would be able to see Bella again while I drifted into sleep.

I woke up to my mother yelling "cedric wake up or you will miss the train to Hogwarts."

I get up to see it was nine in the morning, I got ready and ate breakfast in a hurry hoping that I wouldn't miss the train. We got to the train station and I said goodbye to my parents until it was time to go through the wall between platform nine and ten.

Once I passed through the wall I got onto the train and caught up with my mates. "Hey Ced man how is it going?","good you?" " good man hey did you hear about what happened at the World Cup?" Should I tell them that I was there? "Um no why what happened?" "dude you-know-who's army attacked everybody at the World Cup and one of them conjured the Dark Mark."

"Wow" I acted surprised, "what else happened?""nothing else man but how could you have not known about that, its everywhere. "So Ced what are you going to do about the quidditch team this year?" "Honestly I haven't thought about it?" "wow never ever in my life thought that you would say that about anything quidditch related." "Oh shut up" "whatever I am just excited to kick Gryffindor's ass this year" "It would be great to beat Gryffindor for the third year now" "hey we better change into our robes we will probably arriving at Hogwarts soon."

"Yeah your right" I pulled out my wand and said the spell to lock the door.

While we were changing I heard giggling so I turned around to see a couple of girls watching outside the door and when they saw me look at them they scurried away. Once I finished changing I wandered around the train and stopped when I heard "Hey Cedric" I turned around to see who that was and saw Harry,Ron,and Hermione. "Hello?" "what are you up to?" Ron asked "nothing you?" "nothing just about to change into our robes" "oh well I should probably get back I'll see you guys around" "yah see you around."

I walked back to my set and waited until we got to Hogwarts which only took about twenty minutes, I walked to the carriages pulled by Thestrals. I got to my seat and listen to friends talk about the school year, teachers, and homework while I waited for Dumbledore to welcome us to another school year.

"Attention" Dumbledore started to speak " welcome to Hogwarts and welcome back to another exciting school year for those who are returners. This year is going to quite different then you are used to because Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, The Triwizard Tournament"

Everyone murmured to each other about the tournament. "Silence, because of this honorary event we will have some guests who will be staying with us for the remaining time of the tournament.

Please let me introduce the beautiful ladies of Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic.

The giant doors opened and a group of six girls dressed in in blue dresses with black tight skinny bottoms holding black, silver, and blue sparkly things for uniforms followed by another group of forty or fifty girls came through wearing gray-blue suit dresses running in a smooth movement.

While they were running we saw a whole bunch of birds that appear and then vanish away but what caught my attention was the gigantic women that was about fifteen feet.

What really shocked me was the person next to her, it was Bella! I was completely shocked.

Bellawas there dressed in a more stylish blue uniform which consisted of light blue skinny bottoms and a jacket that ends right above her belly button, she also had on blue heels that looked like they were five inches high.

Bella strutted up to Dumbledore and gave him a hug. She then moved to go sit with the Weasleys instead of the secluded table were the rest of her friends sat.

Dumbledore spoke again " and now welcome the men of Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning" after he said that the doors of course, once again opened and a group of boys came out in brown colored outfits with big wooden sticks.

They were marching up to the front and some came out of place to do some flips of sorts, and next to the headmaster was Viktor Krum, who is the youngest team seeker in the world. "Now that we have welcomed both schools, the feast shall now begin."

Of course like always, loads of food appeared on the table, people started to eat once they saw the food appear. I saw that the guests were a little hesitant before they started to eat, but they looked over at Bella and saw that she was acting like she has gone to Hogwarts her whole life. During the end of the feast Dumbledore announced

"The Triwizard Tournament has three tasks that you must compete in, three dangerous tasks for eternal glory and a thousand galleons, this competition isn't for the faint hearted, as you can see, over there, is the Goblet of Fire, all you have to do is place your name and school on a piece of parchment and put it in the flames, but once chosen, you stand alone, and now I'll had you over to Mr Bartimus Crouch."

"We, the ministry have concluded, that no pupil in the 3 schools under the age of 17, should participate." There was much disagreement coming from the underage students, especially from Fred and George Weasley.

"Silence, please give your absolute undivided attention to the lovely Beauxbaton head girl Bella Swan" After he announced that, uptempo loud music started to play.

Bella started to sing as the girls danced

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Playing sweet,  
Make me move like a freek,  
Mr. Saxo Beat.

He makes me this,  
Brings me up,  
Brings me down,  
Dancing sweet,  
Makes me move like a freek,  
Mr. Saxo Beat.

Oh, yeah, mmm yeah...

Hey, sexy boy, set me free,  
Don't be so shy, play with me,  
My dirty boy, can't you see  
That you belong next to me.

Hey, sexy boy, set me free,  
Don't be so shy, play with me,  
My dirty boy, can't you see  
You are the one I need...

They were doing all these dance moves which were very different and all the sudden they kicked up their legs above their torso but Bella's leg was kicking all the way up to her head, which I didn't even know was possible.

It was amazing how long they could keep kicking and how high Bella could kick, its like they're acrobats and dancers.

They finished in a picture with her leg all the way up to her head and she had no problem doing it. Everybody cheered and the girls bowed, "thank you for that amazing performance ladies, and please now can we have a warm welcome to our new Defence against the dark arts teacher."

As soon as he said that the ceiling started to get loud with lightening,but then Moody came and pointed his wand to the ceiling and it stopped. "Stupid ceiling" "thank you for coming. now can we have all house prefects please show the first years to their dormitories."

I took the first years to their dormitories then I went to my own to get a good nights rest.


	2. Chapter 2  Day Of Too Much!

I woke up in the morning, got ready and went to breakfast in the common room and waited for my classes to begin while I ate.

I was drinking pumpkin juice and watching Bella, she turned around to look at me and smiled so I smiled back but me being the idiot I am, smiled while I still had pumpkin juice in my mouth and dropped it all over my front. Great! she probably thinks I am an idiot.

I finally gave up on trying to finish the rest of my breakfast but it wasn't going to happen so I left for Defense against the Dark Arts with Moody. All of my classes were N.E.W.T leveled which meant a lot of homework but no matter how much homework I get I could never not be able to miss this place.

I made it to the classroom and still had twenty minutes to spare so I thought I would take a walk around the school corridors. A couple minutes passed and I was walking but wasn't paying attention to where I was going and crashed into a small body since it was so sudden I didn't have time to regain my balance so we both went crashing to the floor.

Then I heard her beautiful voice "I am so sorry I didn't see you" "its entirely my fault I was just wandering around not paying any attention." I put my hand toward her and helped her up after she got up, I grabbed all of her stuff and put it in her hands.

"Thank you" her beautiful voice rang. " I should get going I still have to find my classroom" she said, "well what do you have?, I can take you to your classroom" " oh I have Defense against the Dark Arts with Moody.

" YES! "perfect I also have that class" "great" she said smiling. We walked to class together to see that their were some fourth years like Harry, Ron, Hermione. "Hello guys" Bella greeted them.

"Hi guys, nice to see we have a class together" Hermione said, "hello Cedric" Ron greeted me "Hi" I replied. Just then Moody walked in " he walked to the board and wrote Moody, " I am Professor Moody and I am here because Dumbledore asked goodbye the END!, now when it comes to the Dark Arts I believe in a practical approach.

Now lets start with how many unforgivable curses are there "three air" so named because? "any use of them" will send u a one way ticket to Azkaban."

"WEASLEY STAND", Ron slowly stood up scared to death. "Give us a Curse" "well my dad did tell me about one The Imperious Curse" "well your father would know all about that now wouldn't he it gave the ministry a bit of grief couple years ago."

Moody walked up to a jar with worms surrounding it and pulled out a spider and he took out his wand and muttered "Imperio". he used his wand to control the spider and bounced the spider to Ron then to Padma Patil's hand to Draco Malfoy's face.

"What should I have it do next jump out the window? drown herself? Longbottom is it? "There's the Cruciatus" "correct correct come come" Moody led Neville to the spider and said"Crucio" He kept torturing the spider and it was hurting Neville to watch "STOP... NOW!"

It was Bella she had a very pissed off expression if I do say so myself. "well Ms. Masen maybe you could tell us the last curse" she just glared at him, He put the spider on her textbook and pulled out his wand and said "Avada Kadavara" Just like that the spider was dead.

"The killing curse, Only one person is known to have survived it and he's sitting in this room" Everybody looked at Harry and just then the class was over. "Brilliant isn't he! completely demented of course terrifying to be in the same room with, he's really BEEN there you know."

"How could he just do that and in a classroom none of the less." "I know did you see Neville's face" Hermione Granger said but didn't notice him looking out a window and Bella looking at him "Neville are you all right?" Bella asked him then I saw Moody pass through the students down the stairs he put his hand on Neville's shoulder "come on we will have a cup of tea, I have something to show you."

"Whatever" Bella walked away angrily and I went to N.E.W.T. leveled Charms with professor Flitwick. I walked in and took a seat near the far left end and waited for class to start, I had waited a couple minutes until I saw Bella walk in I mean is today my day or what she spotted me and waved and I got up walked to her

" hi I didn't know you were in this class" "well it is my first day of classes here" "right why don't you come sit next to me" I lead her to the table next to mine and she took a seat. I was curious to see which classes she had so what other classes do you have?" I asked her "oh I have N.E.W.T leveled Potions and then N.E.W.T. leveled Transfiguration" " wow I have all the same classes except I have regular potions."

"Wow that's crazy hey at least I will someone I know in most of my classes" "yeah" "attention I am Professor Flitwick the charms teacher, now today I will test all of you individually on how much you know, first up is Hannah Abott you may all chat amongst yourself while I test Ms Abott." Bella turned towards me and started to speak " So Cedric what do you do after classes are over?"

"well you can hang out with friends in the Great Hall or there is um...yeah that's about it but on the weekends you could go to Hogsmeade," "oh well that's nice so tell me about yourself we still have an hour to kill" "um all right what do you want to know?" "well tell me what you like to do and about your family" "well I love quidditch am I am the Hufflepuff team seeker and captain."

"Nice you must be pretty good" "I guess what about you what are your hobbies?" "well I am a dancer and I am also a fan of quidditch and I also like to play instruments." "Instruments like what?"

"well its kind of a long list" "well its a long class" " piano, violin, guitar, cello, base, flute, recorder, drums, trumpet, and more." "wow yes I have no idea what most of those are but that is really impressive." "well I grew up around music."

"Well what are your parents like?" "They died when I was 12, so I live with my older brother."

" I am so sorry" "It's not like its your fault and plus I am over it so what is your family like?" "Well my parents are Amos and Rose Diggory, my dad works with the ministry pretty average" " sometimes average is good" class ended and I showed her to her next class.

"see you in Transfiguration Cedric" I walked to my class and waited until my next class with Bella. It felt like I was waiting for hours until Transfiguration came I went to class eager to see Bella "Hey Cedric" "Hey Anthony" "come sit by us"

I sat down at one of the empty tables and talked to the guys until Bella came in and walked up to us "hey" "hey here sit down" "thanks how was your last class?" "oh you know boring" "yours?" "boring" Bella noticed Anthony looking back and forth between us and asked "so who's your friend?"

"This is Anthony Rickett, Anthony this is Bella Masen" "Nice to meet you Anthony" She held her hand out " Oh the pleasure is all mine and I am single"

Anthony then held her hand and kissed it. " How cute" I didn't like they way Anthony was acting around Bella.

"Okay Romeo we get it" Just then Professor Mcgonigall came in her cat form and transfigured into herself class was great except when Anthony kept flirting with Bella.

After our last class ended we headed to the Great Hall and grabbed lunch, after we grabbed lunch Bella spotted Harry,Ron,and Hermione and went to go sit with them, she turned around and asked me "are you not coming?"

"oh its better if I sit over there" "why?" "Oh I don't want to intrude" "oh come on have a seat" "yeah cedric" Fred and George encouraged. I took a seat and they all bursted into a conversation. "So Bella how do you like Hogwarts? "Oh its great Hermione"

"so what do you guys do know that classes are over?"

"Well, we still have one more class but after that we are going to the room the Goblet of Fire is in, there is the Champion Selection tonight"

" oh right I almost forgot about that" The rest of lunch went by quickly and we all went our separate ways.

I was hanging out with some of my old mates talking about the Triwizard Compition "I think you should go for it Cedric if anybody can do it is you."

"yeah man I mean you have all N.E.W.T. leveled classes and your the house quidditch captain" " and your really good at spells.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to put my name in the Goblet and I probably wont even get picked" "Well then what are you waiting for lets go."

It was raining outside and I wrote my name down on a peice of parchment and we headed outside it was raining really hard and we started to mess around and we ran into the building my mates were pushing me to go "come on ced" " yeah ced" "do it" I stepped into the the circle and looked at the cup "come on ced do it" and I threw the paper in the Goblet and my mates and students started to cheer.

"yeah" I turned to around to go with my friends then I saw Bella walk strut in with her friends behind her it was quiet. Bella had on a different uniform than anyone else, it was more stylish she had a serious look on her face and she put her name in the Goblet and then walked up to Harry,Ron,and Hermione like nothing happened.

Soon more people arrived it was quieted down by Dumbledore "Sit down please and now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" It was quit and Dumbledore touched the Goblet of Fire and the flame turned red " The Durmstrang Champion is ...Viktor Krum.

His friends from Durmstrang started to cheer and some Slytherins were also, "The champion from Beauxbatons ...Isabella Masen" Everybody cheered for her and she walked with poise to Dumbledore and curtsied, shook his hand, and hugged him.

She walked off to the room where all champions meet " The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory."

I was shocked it took a lot to stand up as I was walking to Dumbledore a friend from a class congratulated me "Congrats Cedric" she gave me a hug.

As I walked up to him I shook his hand and he gave me a pat on the back. I walked to the rooms with the other champions " Well looks like you are the Hogwarts champion."

I looked over at Bella to answer her "yeah I guess I am" "well this is going to be interesting" Just then Harry walked in "Harry what are you doing here?" Bella asked. he looked at us and then Dumbledore and the other Headmasters stormed in. Dumbledore grabbed Harry "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" "no sir" "got one of the older students to do it for you?" "no sir" "you absolutely sure?" "yes sir" "well of course he is lying." "Bullshit!" we all looked over at Bella "think about it he is too stupid to pull of tricking the Goblet!" "I agree with Ms Masen I mean the Goblet of Fire is

an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year." Moody agreed but then Igor Karkaroff spoke " You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye" "It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff perhaps you remember?" "That doesn't help Alastor, I'll Leave this to you Barty."

Dumbledore interfered in between them and we all waited for Crouch to answer " The rules are absolute, the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract, Mr Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight... a triwizard's champion."

We all looked at Harry and he looked scared, Dumbledore explained everything about the tournament and how we must meet tomorrow for the wand weighing and an interview with Rita Skeeter.

"All right champions get a good night's rest you have a very tiring day ahead of you."

We all walked out the doors and soon as the door shut Bella spun on her heal to face Harry "Answers NOW!" "what do I say" "Did you?" "no" "yea didn't think so...wait, did he give you the paper your name was on?"

"no Dumbledore has it why?" "I could have used a backtracking spell to see who last touched it before it came out the Goblet"

"well we can tell Dumbledore and if we do I might not have to compete" "no you have to compete and we keep Dumbledore out of this you understand...what are you two waiting for?" Krum and I were still here listening to their conversation quietly "oh nothing" I replied and walked off.

I wen't to my room and thanked the congratulations that people gave me and fell into a darkness as I thought about the events that occurred today.


	3. Chapter 3  Rita Skeeter and The Badges

Cedric's Pov

I woke up to see everybody still asleep so I decided to wake up first and go down for an early breakfast. I sat down with some mates from some of my classes and talked to them

"hey ced your not even eating" "I am not that hungry" "you should eat a little at least" "I will" "just then I saw Bella walk in wearing another blue stylish outfit, she spotted Hermione and Ron and went to go sit with them.

After a while Bella's Headmistress walked in and started to talk to Bella, I saw Bella nod and then her Headmistress left. Bella looked around and saw Krum and walked up to him and told him something, he stood and followed her to Harry, she told Harry something, he also nodded and got up to follow Bella.

Bella looked around until her eyes met mine, she smiled and walked towards me and told me "hey the wand weighing is going to start in a couple minutes we need to head Mr Ollivander" "all right" I got up and followed her to meet up with Harry and Krum.

"Lets rock n roll" she said she led us to Mr. Ollivander and he gave an evaluation on all of our wands, soon we were heading to Rita Skeeter. There was a man behind a camera "Rita will be here in a few minutes just have a seat" he told Bella.

She took a seat on the chair and had us three stand behind her he took a picture, he took the picture and a huge puff of smoke appeared in from the camera ans suddenly a blonde colorful women appears out of the smoke.

"What a charismatic quartet, Hello" as she talks she comes up to us and shakes each of our hands. "I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the daily prophet, but of course you know that don't you, It's you we don't know, you're the juicy news."

She but her hand on Bella's cheek "what quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" she gave her little smack on her cheek and came up behind me and grabbed my hair "what mysteries do the muscles mask? does courage lie beneath those curls?" she pulled my hair then wen't in between Harry and Krum and put her arms around them "In short, what makes a champion tick, Me, myself and I want to know and not to mention my rabid readers.

So, who's feeling up to sharing? Mmm?" she looked around and grabbed Harry. "Shall we start with the youngest. Lovely," she pulled Harry somewhere and we just sat there confused " the bitch slapped me!" Bella suddenly said angry, Krum and I looked at her shocked at her language. It was quite for a couple more minutes until I broke the silence "She pulled my hair." We sat there for a couple minutes until Bella again broke the silence "so guys whats up?" "nuhting" "nothing you?" "well I don't like Rita Skeeter" "trust us neither do we" I replied.

Again awkward silence until Rita Skeeter came back in with Harry "who's next?" "us three looked at each other until Bella walked out of the room I looked over at Krum and we both walked out after her as well and left Rita Skeeter shocked.

The rest of the day went very different it seemed like everybody were wearing badges that said "Support Cedric Diggory the true Hogwart's champion" and later on turned green and said "Potter Stinks!" It seemed like everybody was against Harry even though it was not his fault that his name came out the Goblet.

Even his best friends aren't even talking to him, I was hanging out with some friends and talking while laying down I had noticed that they all were wearing the badges and spoke up " Guys will you do me a favor" "sure" "yeah anything man" "well will you take those badges off?" "Ced come on why don't you like them?" they laughed together "come on it wasn't Potters fault that his name came out the Goblet."

"Of course it is Ced who else would do it" I had no answer "well for one it would someone who knew how trick the Goblet" " he could have found someone else to trick it for him" "whatever if you want keep the badges on but I know it wasn't Harry's fault" we talked for a couple minutes until suddenly Harry walked up to me with Bella behind him and asked "can I talk to you for a minute?" My mates around me started to insult potter "like the badge" "read the badge potter" "boo you stink Potter" "guys please" "oh stop sticking up for people Cedric at least the ones that don't deserve it for once" "all right" I quickly answered and got up and followed him to the side of the bushes.

"Dragons thats the first task" "I looked at him "are you serious?" "yes they have got one for each of us" He turned to leave "listen about the badges I asked them not to wear them" "don't worry about it" I walked back up to my mates as Bella walked away.

Suddenly my mates started to take their badges off" "why are you guys taking off your badges suddenly?" "because Bella told us too" "well she more like threatened us" " well let me get this straight you guys say no to taking off the badges when I ask you but once Bella told you to you take them off just like that" "just like that" "yeah man she is intimidating" "and hot" I looked at who said that and glared at him "she is out of your league" I said to him. After a while we all left to head out to our rooms and I spent the rest of the day thinking about how I would defeat my dragon.

Bella's Pov

I could see Harry taking a lot smack talk from everybody some random boy ran past him saying "Cedric Rules" He ignored it and kept walking but some two morons stopped him, I walked up behind him in time to hear the boy say "like the badge potter?" The two students looked at me " Move it" they both moved out the way and I stopped between them "If I hear either of you around here again you WILL regret it NOW BEAT IT."

They scurried off and I caught up to Harry "you didn't have to do that" "of course I did it is what I do Harry and by the way I never give up an opportunity to insult people" we had walked up to Cedric and Harry endured another round of insults. "guys please" "come on Ced stop sticking up for people that don't deserve it for once" "I needs to talk to you" Harry said. Him and Harry went to the bush to talk while I decided to have a little talk myself.

"okay so this is the deal you leave Harry alone and you all burn those badges and I wont make your lives a living hell got it?" they all nodded except for a girl who thought her glare intimidated me "why should we listen to you?" she sneered "listen do you want to die stupid? or are just dumb as you look?" "...well um well take off that mask! don't you think it's a little early for Halloween?" "Okay 1 Halloween was 2 months ago and 2 when you shave maybe you should hold the razor closer to your mustache just saying" she stomped away furious.

I went up to Harry and Cedric and heard " listen I asked them not to wear the badges" "its fine" Harry walked away and I followed him.


	4. Chapter 4  The First Task

Dragon - Cedric's Pov

You could hear the chanting outside though none of us really cared at this point, we were just thinking about making it out alive and getting through this tournament.

I turned to look at Bella and she was dressed in a blue track suit. My blatant staring was interrupted my Hermione Granger jumping into the tent and giving Harry a hug then a flash appeared it was that woman Rita Skeeter "em young love if today goes unfortunately for you, you might even make the front page.

"You have no bigness herre the tent is for champions and freindz" "no matter we got what we wanted" with another flash I got pissed off and grabbed his camera and threw it on the ground " leave know" then I gave them my signature glare which makes grown men's balls shrivel up and fall off and ran out the tent. "god there annoying" I said.

Just then our Headmasters and Barty Crouch walked in and Dumbledore started to speak "Good day champions. Gather round please now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate." We gathered around him in a circle "What are you doing here Miss Granger?" " Oh um.. Sorry I'll just go."

"Barty, the bag" "Champions, in a circle around me. Miss Masen over here,Mr Diggory, Mr Krum, and Potter over here, right Miss Masen, if you will" Bella pulled out a miniature dragon "the chinese fireball, Oho" he held the bag towards me "the Hungarian Horntail" Krum pulled out a green dragon "the welsh green" "the swedish shortsnout These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task any questions?"

we all stayed well, good luck champions, Mr Diggory the sound of the cannon" just then the cannon went fell on me and it felt like it was so right to have her there, I didn't feel so bad about fighting the dragon anymore that is until she said "good luck your gonna need it and she then gave me a hug, you know just in case you don't make it out alive" her sarcasm kind of helped calm my nerves.

"CEDRIC CEDRIC CEDRIC CEDRIC CEDRIC CEDRIC" I could hear the chanting I stepped out to see the place and it was oddly quiet, I looked around and saw the golden egg I knew if I went after it the dragon would come out I took a step forward and I saw the dragon on my side I jumped behind a big boulder and hid behind it.

The dragon breathed fire against the boulder and I knew I had to do something quick, once the dragon stopped breathing fire I turned another boulder into a Labrador and the dragon got distracted.

While the dragon was distracted I quickly wen't for the egg I could hear cheering but I was focused on the egg. I had grabbed the egg and I was know intent on leaving the arena but I knew I shouldn't have turned by back on the dragon because I felt heat on the right side of my upper body so I jumped of the boulder and out of the arena.

I felt fine until the adrenaline wore off and I could feel the burns all over me but not two seconds later madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore came and took me to medical care. They put me on the gurney and took me to the building and madam Pomfrey rubbed this orange paste all over my burns.

I wanted to stop Bella from going out their but all I could do was wait. I don't know how long I waited but a couple minutes later Krum came in he had a few cuts and bruises but over all he looked fine and it also meant that Bella was next, I sat their feeling helpless, I knew I couldn't stop her.

"I sat there for what it felt like hours waiting and waiting for her to come "I'am fine please stop with the hovering no I don't have a concussion dammit" I immediately looked towards the door waiting for her to come in and I saw her, she had a deep gash on her right side of her forehead and she as holding her right side "Put her on the cot over here" Madam Pomfrey told them to put Bella next to me "all right Let me have a look" Madam Pomfrey lifted Bella's shirt up until her part, there was a large bruise right where her hand was.

"Oh I need to look inside to your bones" Madam Pomfrey then pulled out her wand and said a spell which made her see through her skin.

" Oh no that is not good" "what's not good" "your bone, its not broken but it is twisted somehow your rib has twisted sideways with a few cracks." "so what are you going to do?" "well there are two choices we could break the bone and then make it heal properly or there is a potion but its pretty painful" " how long will each take" "potion takes one night and bone takes two and half weeks." "I'll take the potion thanks" "yes but your going to have to stay here for at least three days and for you maybe even longer but you."

Madam Pomfrey said as she pointed to Krum "must stay a night just for evaluation." Just then they brought Harry in and madam Pomfrey attended him. She looked towards me and gasped "Oh my god Cedric what happened to you?" "Oh just a couple of minor burns" "minor burns?" "yeah they will be gone in no time" "uh huh" Bella looked at me like she didn't believe me in the slightest. Madam Pomfrey had finished attending to Harry and came back to and started to talk to me

"all right Mr Diggory you will be moved to another chamber as I just explained to and " "why" I asked curious. "Well the potion I must give will not be good if you want to get a good nights rest." "What?" "you will understand in a few minutes" Madam Pomfrey said as she walked to Bella, "all right dear this is going to feel a little painful, "okay" Bella replied as she took the potion she looked up after and it looked like nothing happened.

"I don't feel any pain" "okay" Madam Pomfrey said as she walked to Dumbledore and she talked to him for a minute and came back "how are you now dear?" she asked Bella "I still don't feel any aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Bella started screaming like somebody lit her on fire alive " ooh Cedric it is time for you to move into another room I have already sent Harry and Krum." Madam Pomfrey said as she looked at Bella with sympathy who was still screaming in pain.

"aaaaaaah what the heeeeeeeeeeelllllllllll! this burns" I looked at Bella and saw her shirt was pulled up and you could see her rib slowly and painfully moving, seeing her in pain crushed me on the inside "no I want to stay here with her" "but" "please" I begged "all right" "I will leave you two but I will warn you once again she will be like this all night" "thats fine I want to stay here" "all right" she said as she left us alone. All I could hear was Bella's screaming in pain and there was nothing I could do.

I got up slowly and walked up to her as she continued screaming "Ceeedriiiiiiiiicccccc wwwwhat aaaaaaarree you donning?" "I am trying to help you" "youu should hhhavave justt left tooo another room" "and leave you to suffer alone and plus you will be here stuck with me for two days" "thathancks" " I wish I could help you somehow, I don't like seeing people in pain" "wwoww your ah softiei" "yes I guess I am but your not screaming anymore" "yeah yor ahright but it sill painfulll"

"yeah sorry I cant help that" "its finah you shoult goo too sleeph its lateeh" "your right I should but I would rather stay up with you" "whyeh?" "well to tell you the truth you don't deserve to go through this alone" "AH thanks" "your welcome" "so?" "so?" "aren't you gonna getet Somme sleep?" Bella asked me. "not until you can" "oh comemomon I willil feeheel bad if you do'ont get some sleep."

"Fine I will go to sleep when you fall asleep deal?" "Fine" "all right so tell me about your family" " um okay oh well my parents died in a car crash when I wass twelve years old and I halva been with my older brother sincec." " I am sorry I didn't know" "stop don't apologize its not likek you killed mmy parents"

"I cant imagine what that is like" "yeah itss not tohoo baddd I love my brother Tyler and hisis wife Noraa."

"How old is your brother?" "Twenty-three years old" "wait who did you guys stay with if you were only twelve?" "We didn't have to stay with anybody else Tyler was eighteen and legally became my guardian" "oh" "yeah but sometimes I felt like I was raising him."

"why" "It's just he took it the hardest...but enough about my family what about yours?"

"Well there is not much I can say about my family, you met my father and my mother's name is Rose, She stays at home while my father works at the ministry as a head auror." "well sounds like an all around wizard family." "Yeah we are except my mother can be a little embarrassing sometimes"

"well that just means I have to meet her, I would love to hear embarrassing stories about you." "Well that is not going to happen anytime soon." "Well ! Goooooooooaaaahd! theeeeeeee paaaaaaaaaaaaaain iiiiiiiiiissss baaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

Without thinking I grabbed Bella's hand in mine and lifted up her shirt until her rib was shown, I could see her rib slowly finishing the process and twisting back into place "okay Bella you will be fine the potion is just finishing the process you'll be healed in no time" "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Bella screamed as she laid there. I waited there listening to her screams until we both had drifted into darkness as her screams stopped.


	5. Chapter 5  Pain In The Nursery

Cedric's Pov

I woke up the next morning with my head on something warm and soft but wasn't a pillow, I got up and saw it was Bella's shoulder that my head was on and her delicate and soft hand was enclosed in mine.

I looked at her and saw how peaceful she was now that her pain was all gone, I admired her beauty for a few minutes until she started to stir.

She gently opened her eyes and looked at me and she shot up in surprise "what is going on?" she asked as she stared at our intertwined hands. "oh I guess we fell asleep like this last night" I replied as I took my hand away from hers, straightened her back and sat up properly and spoke

"that was brutal pain last night thank god you were here or I probably would have stabbed myself to get rid of the pain" "well I couldn't just leave you here in pain" " well I am glad you didn't and it was great getting to know you" she replied as she flashed me a smile.

"Trust me it was great to get to know you better although I wished it would have been under better circumstances" "yeah I guess that could have been better."

Just then Madam Pomfrey walked in towards us "Ah good morning dears oh Cedric what are you doing out of your cot?" she asked me and I panicked which Bella noticed and then spoke "oh I asked him to help me up in my cot Madam Pomfrey" "oh how nice of you dear" she looked towards me and said.

Then Madam Pomfrey looked towards Bella and said "Well the pain is over Bella now I must see if your rib is completely fixed" she said as she lifted up Bella's shirt.

I decided to step back and stay out of the way, Bella's torso was exposed and there was still a massive bruise where her rib was but her bone was no longer sticking out or moving.

"Well everything looks fine and you should be able to leave the nursery tomorrow" Madam Pomfrey said "wait what if I am fine then why do I need to stay another night?" Bella asked

"well dear we don't want to take any chances, its just for observation" Madam Pomfrey the looked at me and spoke "Well Mr. Diggory time to see how long you must stay here" she then went to the corner to get a cloth and a bowl full of water and came back, Madam Pomfery was about to start cleaning the orange paste of me until Krum and Harry walked in.

Krum had a couple of scratches but nothing major while Harry had a cast around his left arm

"Oh dears sit down on those cots over there and I will be right there" Madam Pomfrey said as she but the cloth into the bowl of water and then went into the back of the room.

She came back with a sling probably for Harry's arm as she walked towards him and fixed his arm, while doing this Bella had gotten up and started to walk towards Madam Pomfrey, she asked Madem Pomfrey something and she nodded.

Bella walked up to my cot and grabbed the wet cloth and wrung out the wet cloth and gently started to wipe the orange paste of my face.

"Now it is my turn to help you" Bella spoke, "you don't have too I mean I could do it" I replied "no its fine I don't mind" she replied.

It was silent for a few minutes as she continued to wipe the side of my face and occasionally cleaning the cloth in the water "Does it hurt?" Bella asked, "No" I replied "Not even a little?" " Nope, is it supposed to?" "well yeah, they are burns" "well I guess the paste prevents it from hurting me"

"Oh dear that is not what the paste is for, it actually should be burning" Madam Pomfrey said as she walked up to us.

"oh thank you dear I will take it from here" "okay" Bella replied as she walked back to her cot.

" oh dear I need you to take your shirt off carefully" I slowly took of my shirt to reveal the orange paste all over my left side and my white shirt.

Madam Pomfrey finished wiping the paste of me and said I could go freshen up but had to be careful to not use hot water.

?'s Pov

Holy Shit I thought, man he has a nice bod! Damn that's not even a six pack it's like a twelve pack!

Cedric's Pov

I came back to the nursery in jeans and a black t shirt and sat down on my cot.

A few seconds later Bella walked in with her hair wet and wearing dark blue jeans with a black shirt also.

She walked up and sat down beside me "hey want to get some breakfast?" "sure" I replied.

We walked together to the great hall and sat down and ate our breakfast and she asked me a question "so Cedric how are you around your family?" "what oh why?" "oh you don't have to answer that I just thought I would ask" "oh no its fine, well I guess I am just normal around my parents and I have nothing to hide"

We were done with our breakfast so we headed back to the nursery.

"So what are you like around your brother and Sister-in-law?" I asked her as we both sat down on my cot "Well I actually don't live with them" "You don't?" "No Well we both live in America but I live alone in a town called Forks in Washington" "oh I am sorry I don't know where that is?" "well I wasn't expecting you to."

"Well why don't you live with your brother and his wife" "well...Privacy" "Yours or theirs?" "well..both, my brother is only twenty-three years old trust me he does not want me hanging around his certain life and nor do I want to be around that" "oh right." The day went on with mindless questions until we both had drifted asleep.

The next I woke up and went through the routine once again and Madam Pomfrey let Bella and I go from the nursery. I wen't back up to my room wishing that Madam Pomfrey had made Bella and I stay another day.

I went up to my room and done all of my homework that I had failed to do before the first task. By the time I had finished it was time to get ready for bed. I got into bed and forgot about the golden egg from the first task that was lying on my trunk.

The next couple of days were back to normal except for the occasional well being questions, Bella and I had not spoken since our nights in the nursery. Everything was once normal again but not for long.


	6. Chapter 6  A Dance?

Cedric's Pov

"The school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry has been a beacon in the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries, and I will not have you besmirching it in one night by acting like a bumbling, babbling band of baboons."

I could hear Fred and George behind me "Try saying that five times fast. Bumbling, babbling band of baboons! Bumbling, babbling band of baboons! Bumbling"

"Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight" I could hear Ron talking to Seamus "something's about to burst out of Eloise Midgen, but I don't think it's a swan."

"Mr. Weasley will you join me" she pulls Ron up and to the middle.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist" "where" "on my waist" Ron was avoiding putting his hand on the professors waist then he did so until somebody whistled and he moved it and she put his hand back on her waist "Now bend your arm, Mr Filch" Mr Filch started the music "One two three, one two three, one two three."

The Weasley twins were now miming the dancing they were doing, then Harry said to the twins "Oi! Never gonna let him forget this are you?" "Never" they both said together.

"Everybody come together" with that said and all the girls stood up except for Bella all the boys sat there avoiding dancing and then Neville stood up and started to dance with some girl in Gryffindor.

Then Bella stood up and walked up to Harry and then she gave him a pointed look and left the room.

Bella's Pov - Dates

I saw Harry climbing the frost covered stairs I walked towards him thinking I could talk to him but then I saw him and Cho bump into each other " hi Harry um be careful the stairs are a bit icy at the top."

"Thanks Cho." Oh great now I am going to have to save his dateless ass I thought. "Hi Cho" "Cho" Harry yelled, " Cho went up to him and me being me I eavesdropped " Ugm I was wondering if if you wouwould go to the ball with me?"

"sorry could you say it again I didn't hear you,"

" Yea I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me." Yes Harry good job you finally got balls to ask her! I thought.

"Oh I am sorry Harry but somebody already asked me and I said I'll go." oh no shit he owes me big time for this. " Oh who are you going with?" I said stepping in for the save. " Oh ugm Cedric" Oh No sorry cedric "What" I pretended to burst out crying.

" That Asshole" " aaaaaaah ahahaha " that little" Bella why are you crying? That two timer asked me to the Yule Ball and I said Yes" "What how dare he I would have never thought he would have done something like this you know what Harry I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you."

Yes! mission accomplished "uhm great" Cho walked away and " Harry walked up to me " Did he really do that?" "of course not he is not that type of guy I was just saving your dateless ass." "but doesn't that mean I took Cedric's date" "yes but I could always just find him another" "but how, the ball is tomorrow and everybody already have dates." " Oh I doubt everybody have dates"

"I don't know about this Bella it seems wrong" "Oh it is but don't worry I will make sure he gets a date.

1 hour later - Cedric's Pov

"How dare you" "How dare I what?" I asked Cho confused, she just walked up to me yelling at me and I have no idea for what. "You know what don't pretend to be innocent you two timing jerk" " I am sorry, but I seriously don't know what I have done?"

"You asked me to the Yule Ball after you asked Bella Masen first, don't expect me to show up to the ball with you I am going with Harry." She walked away with a huff and left me to think about what she just said, "I didn't ask Bella to the Ball, she would never go with to the ball I mean look at her I am just a regular guy and why am I talking to myself"

"because your confused" I turned around to see Harry.

"Hey I am a little confused and I am wondering why Cho thinks I asked Bella to the Ball before her?"

"Yeah I can explain that" I turned around again to see Bella behind me with a guilty look on her face "You can?" I asked her, " yeah you see, um I kinda told Cho that you had asked me to the ball to make her think that you cheated her"

"what?"

"yeah but don't worry I will find you an even better date."

"Yeah and Cedric I had nothing to do with it" Harry said with his arms up" "wait why would you do that Bella" " because I am a matchmaker and I know a match when I see one,and I also see a perfect match for you how about Hannah Abbott she is great girl perfect for you"

"or you could just go with Bella you don't have a date yet do you?"

" well no but I wasn't planning on going."

" So how about Hannah or I know Penelope Clearwater or Padma Patil or"

"wait you know what its fine you don't need to find me a date I wasn't really into going all that much either, see you guys around"

"you should feel terrible Bella" "oh shut up Harry."

I was heading to my room until I heard Professor McGonigall call my name " I hope you are going to get a good nights rest tonight, after all the Ball is tomorrow, you and your date must walk down and have the first dance."

"um sorry professor but I am not going to the ball" "but you have to you are one of the champions" "but I don't have a date" "well you must find one or I will find you one myself" "great."

Bella's Pov

Damn I shouldn't have done that to Cedric now he probably feels like shit and its all my fault"

"oh hello professor McGonigall" "hello dear I hope you are going to get a good night's rest tonight, the ball is tomorrow"

"Oh professor I am not attending the ball"

"but you must I just told this to Cedric and now I must tell you and your date must have the first dance its tradition"

"but I don't have a date"

"then it is settled you must go with , would you like me to tell him or shall I?"

"It's alright I will tell him myself professor" "goodnight .

I went up to my room and called Max my owl and took out some paper,quil,and ink.

_Meet me in the corridor at seven_

_don't be late _

_Be dressed_

_-Bella_

"Take this to Cedric."

Cedric's Pov

Great how am I going to find a date in time, all the girls are taken "hoot" I turned to see a dark grey owl on my window sill he had a letter in its beak.

_Meet me in the corridor at seven_

_don't be late _

_Be dressed_

_-Bella_

Am I dreaming this? "yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes"

"what are you doing?"

"I turned around to see Anthony my mate. "Oh nothing" "yeah right let me see that"

"um you don't need to" I said pulling it away from him. "oh yeah your probably right"

I was turning around to head to my cupboard and Anthony took it from my hand "Anthony give it back" "oh I will after I read it "Meet me in the corridor at seven don't be late be dressed Bella...BELLA AS IN BELLA MASEN!"

"yes now give it back"

"dude your going to the ball WITH BELLA MASEN! DUDE ITS BELLA MASEN"

"yes I know"

"of course she would say yes to you"

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"oh you know" "no I don't"

"dude the ladies chase after you all the time"

"no they don't."

"Of course they do and its no shock that if she was going to pick a guy it would be you or Krum" "Krum?" "Yeah he is a famous Quidditch seeker but he is lacking brains" "which you have and looks and your Quidditch captain."

"Of the house team" "still" "how about we change the subject" " fine but if I were you I would so be bragging" "she is not some type of trophy to brag about she is a lady who deserves respect."

"Well your right" It was silent for a while until Anthony spoke again "hey have you bought your dress robes?" "Oh NO! I totally forgot" "hey calm down man we can actually go to Hogsmeade right now it is only 12 and we can leave because of blokes like you" "all right let's go" "Come on" " we got to Hogsmeade and wen't to the suit shop"

We walked to see a variety of dress robes some better than others, Anthony picked up an awful looking dress robe and asked "Why is this one pink? "ugh look at this one, its brown." We looked around to see regular black dress robes "all right here they are now I just need to find one in my size" Anthony punched my arm "what was that for?" "for being an idiot, you are going to the ball with Bella Masen, you cant just buy any dress robe it has to be a designer and it has to be American"

" what?" "designer you know the expensive kind of robes rich people wear but you cant wear a robe it has to be the stuff American muggles wear" "okay well where do I get one?" I don't know stay right here and I will go ask." I stood there and waited for him to come back, it was a couple minutes until he did " okay I got it your in luck they have some here its next to the red dress robes.

We walked to that section and looked around until I saw one on a huge stand "oh wait how about that one" I asked Anthony, he took one long look and said "thats perfect" " we wen't to the lady and told her we wanted that one she packed it up and then told us to wait here she came back a minute later and asked "would you be Paying with elf or galleons?"

"Elf" "great that will be 8,500 galleons"

"I gave her the galleon serial number of my elf"

"all right thank you have a nice day"

"you too ma'm" I replied.

We walked out and Anthony spoke

"man how could you afford that suit?"

"I just can I guess" "wow hey wanna grab a butterbeer before we head back" "sure" we walked towards the three broomsticks and passed a little dress shop all of a sudden Anthony stopped me and said "look Ced its Bella in the dress shop" I looked at where he pointed and saw her there looking at dresses "she grabbed a couple of dresses and went to try them on" I walked into the shop "hey where are you going?"

I ignored Anthony and walked up to the women "hello you see the girl that walked in to the dressing room I would like to pay for the dress she ends up buying today" "okay well I am assuming you will pay by elf? "yes here is my serial number" "all right but if I might ask you why you would like to pay for it?" "she is my date to the dance at Hogwarts" "oh the yule ball! oh you two would look lovely together you remind me of my late husband and I in school, oh bless you both."

"Thank you oh and could you do me a favor?" "oh of course dear" "could you not tell her that I paid for it" "oh my lips are closed, you should get going if you don't want her to know you paid for it."

"Thank you so much have a nice day" We quickly left the shop and Anthony started to speak " wow you make the rest of us look like were terrible dates." "well It is my fault that she has to go with me and it is the least I could do" "what do you mean it is your fault?"

"well its a long story but it turns out champions must have a date and attend the yule ball so I didn't have a date and neither did Bella so I was the only choice she had."

"Oh please Ced if she really wanted to go with somebody else she would have been able to ask herself and they would have dropped their other date in a heartbeat" "no Bella isn't like that she would never do that"

"well she obviously didn't want to go with another person did she?"

"you don't make sense" "of course I do just not to you" "oh please"

we reached the three broomsticks and grabbed two butterbeers we sat down and Anthony continued the conversation.

"Anyway the point is she would obviously rather go with you than try to find another date, I mean there are still a lot of guys that don't have a date"

"yes but I am sure she only wen't with me because she felt sorry for me

" "why would she feel sorry for you?" "well because I kind of had asked Cho Chang to the ball and she had said yes and Bella had made Cho think I cheated her by asking Bella first" "what... do you know what this means?" "no" "it means she was jealous that you asked Cho instead of her" "that is not true because, one she is completely out of my league and 2 she did it to help Harry"

"what how" "well Harry likes Cho and couldn't figure out how to ask her and when he did I had already asked her and Bella made up something so he could go with her" "well what a slytherin!"

I got mad "don't call her that she was just trying to help Harry" "yeah but she obviously didn't think of you before she did what she did." "Yes she did, she offered to get me anybody I wanted to go with to the ball" "but I refused" " why?" "because I could never tell her that there is only one person I would want to go with to the ball and that is her" "you really like her don't you its not just because she's hot" "don't call her that its degrading" "sorry."

"hey I am pretty sure she doesn't hate you so thats a plus" "yeah I guess hey we should probably get going here its already three" "yeah hey how about its on me since I am pretty sure you spent well as over 20,000 galleons" 'I don't mind spending money Anthony and it should be on me since you helped me buy my dress robe" "Its not a robe its a...well its not a robe and I am paying"

"all right I will meet you outside" " okay" I went outside breathing in the fresh air and then I heard a faint voice "get off me you ass" it sounded familiar I ran towards the voice and saw a girl surrounded by four guys, I ran to help and the closer I got the more I could see the girl it was Bella I ran even faster.

Soon as I got there "Get Away From Her...NOW!"

They turned around and I looked at Bella and she looked relieved to see me, I walked up to her and grabbed her and pulled her roughly up against my body and left the sick bastards " hey you should at least share a fine piece of ass like that"

"No Cedric, Please for my sake let's just get out of here" I turned to glare at them and grabbed Bella again and held her close and rushed out of their before I did something I would regret"

"are you all right" she asked me " I should be asking you that did they do anything" "no they didn't" I calmed a little but there was still no reason for me not to rip their heads off "oh no!" "what is it?"

"no my dress I dropped it their I have to go get it"

"no you are not going back"

"but the dress"

"we will go get you a new one" "but that lady gave this one to me as her blessing"

"trust me we will just go back" "Hey Ced" it was Anthony "hey man why did you leave me? oh hey Bella"

"hey" "there was a mishap but its fine now" "okay well lets head back to Hogwarts" he said as he stared at the arm I had around Bella still.

"Oh I think you just head out without me there is one more thing I need to do"

"okay cool" he said smiling he start walking and when Bella wasn't looking he turned around and flashed me a thumbs up.

"Lets go Bella" we walked in silence back to the shop and went in to see the lady standing there by the counter, oh you two are back and together she asked in delight "oh wait you came here?" "I passed through" "oh and what do I owe this pleasure for?"

"oh I need to get another dress I had a little run in and well..." "oh I understand dear but I don't have another of that dress?" "oh well I guess I could get another" "wait do have just the dress come with me" the lady and Bella left to go get the dress with the lady and I stood here and waited for them to come back.

I could hear the lady's reaction to Bella wearing the dress "Oh darling you look beautiful" soon the lady came out and said " may you two stay together forever and make wonderful little grandchildren" I felt shy all of the sudden and I told her

" Its not like that we are just friends" I told her sadly "well you are for now" I was confused "oh could you continue to put it on the Elf please?" Just then Bella walked in asking "what are you guys doing?" "oh nothing" I replied.

We just stood there while the lady went to go pack up the dress as we were standing there a man walked in " oh hello is Ginevra Wulfric here?" "oh yes she is in the back" Bella replied so that was her name now I could stop calling her lady in my mind. soon we could hear the conversation we were having

"I am sorry but I have gave you to much time to pay your rent already you must pay now or we will confiscate your shop" "but my shop is the only thing I have of my late husband"

"I am sorry but you must pay now or I will have to take your shop" "oh no" Bella said she looked hurt, after I looked at her I knew what I had to do. I went to the back where I saw them and I saw Ms. Wulfric with the worst heartbroken expression I walked up to the man and asked him

"how much?" "excuse me" "_How Much_?" "32,000 galleons" he said expecting me to be intimidated by the amount

"I will be paying Ms Wulfrics bills" "oh no dear you cant" "please Ms. Wulfric let me do this"

"you are a saint" and she started to sob I gave her a hug and led her to Bella, she took her from me while I went to the man

"all right I am guessing you will be paying by Elf?"

"yes but I also want to pay for any other expenses she has"

"she only has rent" "well then I want to pay for her rent for another 2 years."

"Oh all right but that will be another 80,000 galleons" "thats fine" okay the total is 102,000 galleons"

" this is my elf serial number and if I see a galleon over 102,000 missing, I guarantee you will loose your job before you can say galleon."

"all right sir" I left to see Ms Wulfric all better. "Oh I don't know how I will ever repay you"

"you don't have to but if you have any other problems make sure you stay in touch"

"Thank you Cedric dear." "oh and don't forget your dress" she went and brought the dress"

"there you go dear oh and have fun at the ball oh and if you would like anything else please feel free to take it may I recommend that section for you" she told Bella, she went over there to look at a dress while Ms Wulfric talked to me "thank you again dear oh and take this" she put something in my hand it was a pure silver hair clip with green emeralds" "what will I do with this?"

"you will find out soon" "I wish you a happy life and come visit me soon with that pretty girl of yours"

"don't worry we will" Bella then walked up to us " we should probably get going it is almost six"

"your right sorry but we should be leaving now" all right dears come back soon" we left and Bella and I left back for Hogwarts "That was a really sweet and generous thing you did for back there"

"well I couldn't let that man just kick her out of her home and take away her store" "but I also heard you pay for another two years rent" "well I didn't want that man to come back to bother her"

"well you are very nice person" by then we had arrived at Hogwarts. "thanks for saving me back there" "I wouldn't leave you there" "thanks anyway" "bye have a great night." "you too"

"I went to my own room and 2 minutes later Anthony bombarded me with a million questions " what happened after I left? did you snog? did you ask her to be your girlfriend? did you have dinner? did you see her in the dress? did she look hot?, did she find out you paid for it? did she"

"HOLD ON we just went to the dress shop and got her a new dress because there was a problem with the other one and no she didn't find out I paid for the dress and no nothing else happened." "come on nothing else?" "nothing else" "whatever lets go to sleep" "yeah good night."

It wasn't long until I was out like a light.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's Pov

It was the day the whole school was waiting for, The Yule Ball.

Girls were going crazy over there looks while guys were buying breath spray.

I was in the library studying until I heard "Bella" I looked to see who had snapped me out of my daze to see Hermione "yes Hermione?" I replied.

" I have a favor to ask of you"

"yes"

"could you help me get ready for the ball?"

"of course Hermione and I would be honored so when would you like to start"

"now would be great"

"now? but its only 3:30"

"yes buy we both might take a while"

"I guess your right"

We went to Hermione's room and grabbed her things then went to mine "so first I will do your nails what is your dress like?"

"would you like to see it?"

"of course."

She pulled the dress out and saw nothing but pink frills "oh my god" "do you like it?" "like it?... IT'S HIDEOUS that dress looks like a barbie shitted pink" "what" she said crushed "you are not wearing that thing anywhere"

"but I have nothing else"

"well I have an Idea"

I walked towards the Hufflepuff common room but I didn't know the password just then I heard "oddsbodikins" behind me the portrait opened and I turned around to see Anthony "hey thanks have you seen Cedric?"

"no but he is probably in the common room" he said while he pointed for me to enter first.

We walked in to the common room and saw Cedric reading on one of the seats I called his name "Cedric" he turned to see me and said "hey what are you doing here? and how did you get in?"

I turned around to see Anthony gone "well Anthony let me in but I need a favor"

"yes sure anything"

"could you get me a dress in a size three?"

"like from Hosmeade?"

"yes I am sort of helping out Hermione and she has nothing to wear and I know its four but I don't know who else I could ask"

"calm down Bella I'll do it"

"really? oh thank you thank you thank you" I said jumping up and down.

"It's fine" I hugged him and said "you are my hero" and hugged him once again and said "great I will be in my room could you just give it to us when your back?" "sure" I was walking out until I heard "wait" I turned around and he asked me "what do you want the dress to look like?"

"I don't know your a guy pick something that you would think Hermione would look good in" I said while walking out I went back to the room and helped Hermione with hair and make up.

Cedric's Pov

I woke up next morning to a blinding light "oh sorry Ced did I wake you?" Anthony apologized "yes but its fine I was going to wake up sometime anyway" "so the ball is tonight?..." " yes I am aware of that Anthony" "so?" " so?" "you excited?" "well I guess." "what do you mean you guess?" "well yes I am excited" "whatever" "man and put a shirt on" I looked down to see my bare stomach.

I went and grabbed a shirt and headed to freshen up.

Once I freshened up I went down for breakfast and I looked for Bella but I couldn't find her I knew I would have to wait until the ball to see her, I finished breakfast and went up to the common room to read a book until it was time for the ball.

I had read about half of the book until I heard "Cedric." Bella explained to me about helping Hermione and how she needed a dress which brings me here.

I walked into the dress shop and saw Ms Wulfric she looked up and walked towards me "Oh dear your back so soon? Is your pretty girl with you?"

"oh no but she sent me here to get a dress"

"oh of course dear which one may I recommend this one"

she held up a silk blue gown and said "she looks lovely in blue"

"actually its not for her she is doing a friend a favor and she needs a dress"

"oh okay well which one"

"I don't know she sent me saying size three and what ever I would think she would look great in"

"well?"

"I have no idea"

"well describe her"

" she has brown hair and brown eyes and light skin"

"hmm all right I will see what I can do" she walked around and looked at dresses and then pulled out a pale pink dress with a gold strap.

"Here let me pack this for you"

"thanks Ms Wulfric" she packed it and gave it to me "Bye dear and have fun at the ball"

"thank you again Ms Wulfric"

I got back to Hogwarts by six and had a girl from Beauxbaton help me get to Bella's room.

I walked up to her door and knocked "who is it?"

I heard Bella "Cedric" somebody squealed and Bella opened the door I held up the dress which was in a black cover "oh my god you made it"

I gave her the dress and she took a look her face looked amazed and then she did something unexpected.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me in to her room "Hermione" she called and Hermione came out Bella turned towards her and pulled out the dress "aaaaaaah I cant believe it! thank you thank you thank you! Bella!" "your welcome but Cedric went and got the dress"

Hermione looked at me and said "thank you so much"

"it's my pleasure Hermione and I am sure you will look great in that dress"

"thank you"

"well I should get going"I said as I left for the door.

Bella walked beside me to the door and said "Thank you so much Cedric" she then hugged me and kissed me on my cheek "see you tonight" she winked and then went back in the room while I stood there in a daze.

I put my hand on my cheek and walked up to my room in a daze, I got up to my room and got dressed in my dress robe thing I checked the time and it was 6:30.

I combed my hair and make sure that my clothes were on right and I grabbed the jewel encrusted clips by then it was time to meet Bella in the corridor, it was seven and I stood there in the middle and waited for her to walk down.

I looked around and saw Harry and Cho laughing together by the entrance and turned to Ron wearing some funky colored womanly frilly dress robe standing with Padma Patil.

Suddenly I saw everybody look towards the top of the stairs and I turned to see Hermione Granger in the dress and looking like a different girl, she walked down the stairs to Viktor Krum and they both walked to the corner with Cho and Harry. I waited another minute before the whole corridor once again quieted down I turned around to see my beautiful date.

She was breathtaking in a blue-green floor length gown with green jewels encrusted into the dress.

She walked to me as I bowed to her and held my hand out for her she smiled and put her hand in mine and slid her arm through mine.

I finally spoke "You look absolutely breathtaking Bella"

"thank you, you don't look so bad yourself oh and by the way love the suit"

"oh so that is what its called" she laughed a gorgeous laugh and asked "why are you not wearing a dress robe like everyone else?"

"well Anthony told me you would like this more than a dress robe"

"well he was right"

"great oh and these are for you" I held up my hand with the two jewel encrusted clips and she gasped "where did you get these? there beautiful"

"Ms. Wulfric" Bella turned around so you could see her right side and she pulled her hair to the side "could you?" "oh yes of course"

I took the two clips and put them in her hair. "shall we?" I said as I offered her my arm she slid her arm through again and we walked to the rest of the champions.

Once we reached Bella and I were bombarded with compliments "wow Bella you look beautiful" Hermione said

"thanks Hermione and you look gorgeous"

Then Cho spoke "sorry Cedric Harry told me the truth about how Bella faked the whole thing" we looked at Bella and she looked guilty

"but I am glad she did it" Cho said smiling "me too" Bella said and she looked at me.

"oh come on Cedric we need to take pictures" Bella then dragged me to the camera man "all right stand together now" he said.

I stood there not knowing what to do then Bella grabbed my arms and wrapped them around her body and she hugged me as she smiled she turned her head towards the camera and held on tighter "oh what a beautiful couple! now smile pretty and he took the picture, now would you like to me to take another?" "Yeah I do" Bella replied.

She then turned around in my arms and put her arms on top of mine "okay take it" she said.

He took the picture and then asked "another?" "yes hold on" Bella replied. She looked at me with a strange look and suddenly looked happy "kiss me" she said "what?" "I said kiss me" "okay" I slowly leaned in and she grabbed me and then moved her head so she was facing the camera she then pulled me until my lips were on her cheek and the photographer took a picture of her smiling as I kissed her cheek.

"All right any more pictures for the beautiful couple?" the photographer asked "no thats enough" Bella said.

"Well who do we need to send these too?" the photographer asked,"send a copy to Tyler and Nora Swan in California"

"California?"

"yes as in America"

"oh all right and you sir" he looked towards me and asked "oh too Amos and Rose Diggory in Ottery St. Catchpole"

"All right how many each and what sizes?"

"I want every size and two of each" Bella answered.

The photographer nodded and looked at me " same" I told him

"all right your order is done and you can go have fun at the ball"

"thank you" Bella said then she looked towards me.

I then held my arm out "shall we?" I asked her she smiled and said "we shall" then looped her arm between mine and we started walking to the other champions once again.

Everybody was chatting cheerfully while Professor Mcgonigall walked up to us, all right champions please form a line and I would like you two first" she said as she pointed to Bella and I, "all right you will walk on to the dance floor and will have the first dance and be sure to have fun" We were all lined up, it wasn't long until the huge doors opened and it was time for us to walk.


	8. Chapter 8

Cedric's Pov

We walked into the ball room while everybody cheered us on. We got into the position and started to dance to the music. Bella was such an amazing dancer that I could barely keep up, I looked around us to see the majority of the school had joined in the dance. The song soon stopped and Bella and I moved to the side. Then the Professor Flitwick came onto the stage and introduce a band "we have a special surprise for you! It is my honor to present the Weird Sisters." A burst of cheering came from the students and they all rushed up to the band. I offered my arm to Bella and she shakily took it, was she nervous? I was but why would she be nervous? "Are you all right?" I asked Bella and she replied unsure "Yeah, it's just that I haven't heard of this band" "Oh well there pretty popular in the wizard world" I replied to calm her. The song started and we stood there awkwardly.

Move your body like a hairy troll

Learn' to rock and roll

Spin around like a crazy elf

dancin' by himself

Boogie down like a unicorn

Don't stop till the break of dawn

Put your hands up in the air

Like an ogre, just don't care

Can you dance like a Hippogriff

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

Flyin' off from a cliff

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

Swooping down to the ground

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

Around, and around, and around, and around

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

Go around like a scary ghost

Spookin' himself the most

Shake your booty like a boggart in pain

Again, and again, and again

Get it on like an angry specter

Who's definitely out to get ya

Stamp your feet like a leprechaun

Get it on, get it on

Bella looked at me and excused herself "Excuse me" I watched her walk out the corridors hurriedly.

Can you dance like a Hippogriff

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

Flyin' off from a cliff

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

Swooping down to the ground

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

Around, and around, and around, and around

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

Can you dance like a Hippogriff

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

Flyin' off from a cliff

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

Swooping down to the ground

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

Around, and around, and around, and around, and around

Come on

yeah

Can you dance like a Hippogriff?

Professor Flitwick came back out and announced " We have one more surprise for you all, They need no introduction as she is among us." He left the stage and Taio Cruz stepped out and started singing

I could dream of ways to see you I could close my eyes to dream I could fantasize about you Tell the world what I believe But whenever I'm not with you It's so hard for me to see I need to see a picture of you A special picture just for me, yeah

I could see a women stepped out with her back toward us wearing a very revealing outfit that consisted of tight skinny blue bottoms and half of a blue shirt that maybe covered her woman part. She started moving slowly and sensually. You could only see the back of her as she was slowly dancing.

So take a dirty picture for me Take a dirty picture Just take a dirty picture for me Take a dirty picture Just send the dirty picture to me Send the dirty picture Just send the dirty picture to me Send the dirty picture Snap. Uh. Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit ya Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see a picture Take a dirty picture for me Take a dirty picture Take a dirty picture for me Take a dirty picture

The girl turned around and it was Bella! So thats why she left! She was wearing a very revealing outfit.

Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit ya Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see your picture Take a dirty picture for me Take a dirty picture Take a dirty picture for me Take a dirty picture The dream of ways to see you I could close my eyes to dream Fantasize about this with you But the way is never seen Take a dirty picture for me Take a dirty picture Take a dirty picture for me Take a dirty picture Just send the dirty picture to me Send the dirty picture Send the dirty picture to me Send the dirty picture Snap Snap

Bella started to sing

Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit ya Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see your picture Take a dirty picture for me Take a dirty picture Take a dirty picture for me Take a dirty picture When you're all alone boy, I got something to give ya Will ya play along if I take a dirty picture I'll take a dirty picture for ya Take a dirty picture I'll take a dirty picture for ya Take a dirty picture As Bella was singing she stepped off the stage and walked towards me slowly and grabbed my hand, she put my hand on her hip and she started to dance against me in a very inappropriate way which felt so right. Take a dirty picture for me Take a dirty picture Take a dirty picture for me Take a dirty picture Just send the dirty picture to me Send the dirty picture Send the dirty picture to me Send the dirty picture Snap, uh Snap Snap Click, click... snap

Bella had stopped dancing until the music had started again and she danced once again against me a couple minutes later I started to sway with her to the rhythm.

Get a little closer to me girl And you'll understand 'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need Well, then I'm your man

And if I listen I can hear you through my radio In that bright white noise What I been missing in my life What I been dreaming of You'll be that girl You'll be that girl You'll be

As Bella sang she turned around and smiled at me while continuing dancing, even though this was not my type of dancing I was having much fun dancing.

Everything you want so let me get up there I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

[Chorus]

You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You, you make me feel that

[Verse 2]

Get a little closer to me girl And you'll understand 'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need Well, then I'm your man

And if I listen I can hear you through my radio In that bright white noise What I been missing in my life What I been dreaming of You'll be that girl You'll be that girl You'll be

Everything you want so let me get up there I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

Ooh Everything you know I'm flipping upside down Take you 'round the world You know I like it loud Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like

[Chorus]

You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel, oh La la la la la You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel, oh La la la la la

Put your hands up Put your hands up Let the lights drop Let the lights drop Make my world stop Make my world stop

La la la la la La la na na na You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel, oh La la la la la You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel that La la la la la

The song had ended and everybody scattered to get a drink, cool off, and socialize with their friends. Bella turned and spoke to me "I'll be back" she was walking away until she stopped and said "I am having a great time." My heart skipped a beat as she said those words, I replied by saying a simple "me too" and smiling at her. As she left I walked up to Anthony and he spoke " weren't you and Bella getting comfy" "Oh shut up" I replied embarrassed. As Anthony started a conversation with his date, I took of my black jacket and loosened the tie around my neck. I talked to some of the boys for awhile until Bella came back in her dress. I walked up to her and held out my arm she once again slid her arm through mine as we walked towards the dance floor. We got to the dance floor and we danced until a slow song started, I wrapped an arm around her waist and placed my other hand in hers as she placed her other hand on my shoulder. After the song ended I noticed that it was almost four in the morning. The dance had ended, Bella and I walked in silence to her room. Once we reached her room she turned to face me and smiled " I had an amazing time" she said. She then reached up and kissed me on my cheek once again and smiled. "Me too" I replied.


	9. Chapter 9 The Second Task

The 2nd Task

Cedric's Pov

The Yule ball had been absolutely one of the best nights of my life.

I knew I had a crush on Bella Swan since I first saw her in the forest on the way to the Quidditch World Cup.

I had not realized how much more I had felt for her till now. I think about her beautiful smile that can light up any day, her deep eyes that shine like emeralds, and most importantly, the way she would do anything for anyone.

The perfect girl, but she could never be mine. I am just a plain ordinary boy who she wouldn't even take a glance at me for being more than being a friend. There were two more days until the second task.

The Golden Egg from the First Task had gave me a head in for a week until I had finally figured out to put the egg in water. I had gone to the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor for a calming bath and I had taken the egg to try and figure out the clue again.

I had figured that if our first task had to do with creatures of the field, why not try creatures of the water? I had dunked the egg underwater which worked because I could now hear the clue. Mermaids. Mermaids in The Black Lake.

I had to rescue something that was dear to me, but I had no idea what that would be.

I also had to somehow breathe underwater for an hour.

I had figured out a bubblehead charm for that, the real challenge would be using my hour wisely to find the something that was dear to me.

I was now just training and waiting until these two days passed and the Second Task to approach, I was walking back to the Hufflepuff Corridors when I had spotted Bella sitting on the edge of the bridge.

What was she doing sitting on the rail of the bridge? Doesn't she know that it is incredibly dangerous?

I had also saw that she was talking to Harry and Hermione.

Harry had done me quite the favor when he warned me about the dragons, I had decided that it was my turn to repay the favor. "Potter" he turned to look at me and walked off in the opposite direction.

I was about to run up to catch him until I heard a scream "Aaaaaaaah" I looked toward the direction of the scream and saw Bella hanging onto the rail for her dear life while Hermione was screaming for help.

I run over to her and grab her arms to and pulled her up and over the rail, she had fallen into my arms while I was pulling her up, Harry had ran up to us and asked Bella if she was all right. Bella replied shocked still in my arms "Yeah I am fine. I let her go and she looked at me "thank you Cedric" I replied with a simple "no problem." A group of people had surrounded us during all of this so Bella faced them and said "I am fine guys, you can leave now" Everybody had left other than Harry who had just noticed that everyone had left.

He turned to leave but I stopped him "Harry I realized that I never got the chance to to thank you for tipping me off about the Dragons" "Forget about it, I am sure you would have done the same for me" "Exactly, You know the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor?" Harry nodded.

"I leaned in and said "It's not a bad place for a bath." I looked up to see that Bella was still here and watching Harry and I's exchange. She turned away and pretend to admire the view and I finished telling Harry "Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water."I left as Bella turned around.

I heard her say "In other words just dunk your egg in the water to hear the riddle" Of course she already had figured out the clue. I mean she is amazingly intelligent and no doubt she would beat me in the competition.

I had decided to go and practice some of my stunning, if I want to survive in this competition I would need to train more.

Before I knew it, it was the day of the second task.

I had yet to know what was treasure was taken from me.

I had thirty minutes till I had to be by the boats which were gonna take us across The Black Lake.

I went to the boats and saw Viktor and Harry already there, I walked up to them and shook their hands and wished them luck.

Harry was saying good luck until he stopped and stared behind me. I turned around and saw Bella in her royal blue track suit walking to us, she stopped in front of us and said "Good luck" "Good luck" we all replied in unison.

We got into the boat and sat silently until we got to the platform.

Our whole school and the others were already there cheering as we arrived, we went up to Dumbledore and he explained "alright contestants we have taken a treasure from each of you and hid them deep in the waters.

Your job is retrieve this treasure before you lose it completely in which you have an hour to do so. Good luck."

I took my tracksuit off and got ready to dive in the water. I looked to my right to see Viktor standing next to me ready as ever, I looked to my left to see Bella taking off the jacket of her suit which revealed her royal blue swimsuit.

Beside her I saw Harry putting some gillyweed in his mouth, he was choking so Bella hit his back a couple times. Dumbledore had finished announcing the objective of this task to everybody else and then the sound of the canon went off.

I quickly dove in the freezing cold water and started swimming, I did the bubblehead charm which allowed me to breath under the water. I kept swimming until I was attacked by the Grindylows, I charmed them and they swam away scared.

I had almost given up until I saw a mermaid, I secretly followed her until we reached a colony of some sort. I looked to see a mermaid swimming away with a stunned Ginny Weasley, I looked behind me to see Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and, Anthony all in a petrified state.

I swam to Anthony and used my wand to release him and made my way back to the platform. As I came closer to the surface of the water, I saw Bella swim past me back toward the colony. She had transformed herself to a mermaid to breathe underwater.

As soon as I reached the surface of the water, I heard cheering and Anthony had woken up from his deep petrified state and was now sputtering water. We swam to the platform and Dumbledore announced that I finished with fifteen minutes to spare.

I had found out that Bella had already rescued Ginny and Krum couldn't get passed the Grindylows and failed to save Hermione. While I absorbed all of this information I realized that Bella went back into the water to save Hermione. What if she got hurt? I decided to voice my worries.

"What if something happened to her? What if she gets hurt? We need to do something! Why did you let her go? I need to go help her" I was heading towards the water until I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me back.

I turned to see Dumbledore "She will be fine, she is a strong young lady" I waited anxiously, it felt like hours until suddenly Harry jumped up from under the water with Ron.

I looked everywhere for Bella but I couldn't see her anywhere, the hour had already finished and we waited again. I looked closely under the water to see slight movement until I saw Hermione surface, but Bella wasn't with her.

Everybody went silent waiting for Bella, a minute later Bella jumped out of the water and fell onto the platform.

I ran to her and covered her with my towel "you must be freezing" I told her. Bella was still a mermaid, she was no longer wearing a swimsuit instead of legs she had a huge fin and there were scales covering her chest, she had scratches and other wounds all over her.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione came to us and surrounded Bella.

Dumbledore suddenly announced "Attention! The winner is Bella Swan!" The crowd roared with excitement. "We have decided to award Mr. Diggory with second place"

The crowd cheered once again and I looked at Bella as she congratulated me and then I replied "thank you Congratulations to you too" I looked around and saw that everybody were already leaving and soon we were alone.

"Oh how nice! I can't find my wand Cedric could you help me get back in to the water?" "sure" then I helped her wiggle her way back into the water and Bella swam to her wand which was floating on the surface of the water.

Bella swam back and said the spell to transform her back into herself and her eyes widened. I asked her "What's wrong?" "um well you see I transformed myself and well my um swimsuit didn't come back" She was naked in the water. "oh um well you can have my um shirt" "really? Thank you" Bella replied and I closed my eyes and bent down to help her out of the water.

I could feel her soft bare back against my hands while I lifted her out of the water, I held her up while she took the shirt of my back and put it on herself, it was silent throughout the whole time.

Bella broke the silence "okay I am done you could let go of me now" I let go of her but kept my eyes closed. "You can open your eyes now" I opened my eyes to see her in nothing but my shirt which had my name on the back, the shirt barely reached the middle of her thighs.

We walked to the boats together in silence. I helped her into the boat and sat in silence until we reached the school, I walked her to her room and she thanked me for the shirt. "Thank you for the shirt Cedric, I really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure" I replied and I was about to leave until she stopped me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "See you around"

Then she walked back into the room and I of course walked back to my room in a dazed state.

I hadn't even noticed that I was getting strange looks while walking to my dormitory. I looked to see that I had forgotten that I wasn't wearing a shirt and hurried. I got to my room and grabbed some things to take to the showers.

After I finished I went back to my room to see Anthony waiting there. "Today was crazy" he said. "Ya it was" "Thanks for saving me" "Well I kinda had to" I replied jokingly. "HaHa very funny, well goodnight mate it has been a tiring day and we both need to get some sleep" "Goodnight" He climbed into his bed and it wasn't long until I drifted to sleep.


End file.
